ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescue of The Titanic
is the fourth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot Ahmad, Zein and Oussama were walking on the street. Ahmad: It's been a while since we did anything... Zein: (reading a magazine) Wow! The Titanic in 7D is now in cinemas! We have to watch it! Oussama: You can say that again. I mean, look, It's worth 600 $ per person. Ahmad: OR we can see it in 8D for FREE! (They stare at him) Zein: What are you up to? Ahmad: We can go back in time and watch it, LIVE! (Zein and Oussama smiles) (transforms) EPIC Transformation Sequence: We zoom to Ahmad's Chest, A hole opened (revealing Clockwork's hole in chest) as Ahmad got bulkier. Ahmad lost his head. Ahmad gains Clockwork's Spinning Head as Ahmad became Yellow. Ahmad: CLOCKWORK! Theme Song! We see the titanic. We zoom to it's back. It was night. Clockwork and Oussama and Zein teleported in. Clockwork reverted back. Zein: So... When will this thing start? Oussama: According to the movie, Tommorow Night. Ahmad: Oh, man. What do we do now? Zein: I think we should sleep here or something. Ahmad: Nah, I'll walk. Join you later. Ahmad started walking away. He looked at The Ocean and felt a move. He turned around and saw Rose running. She ran and wanted to jump off the Ship. Jack walked up to her. Ahmad looked at them and transformed. EPIC Transformation sequence: Ahmad kneels down, his face turns Monkey-like. He grows Additional Arms and a tail as Colored Fur covers him. A Web caught Jack. Ahmad spinned a web at him throwing him back to a wall. Ahmad covered him with Webs (especially his mouth). Rose heard a small sound and turned around. She found nothing. She jumped. Spidermonkey quickly held her with his four Arms. He used his tail to cover her eyes, then to spin a web and catch her in. He held her and threw her inside the ship. He built a web to cath her. Spidermonkey: And, We're done! (swings webs to run away) Spidermonkey jumped to were Oussama and Zein were. He reverted back. Zein and Oussama were sleeping on banches. Ahmad sat on a banch and slept. Ahmad woke up in the morning. Oussama: Today, the Titanic Sinks. Zein: Hey, since we're here, How about we save it? Ahmad: Great idea. Oussama: What caused the Ship to sink is an Ice Mountain floating in the Water. Zein: A Fire Alien will work then. Ahmad: But no. 1- I don't want to lose Energy without giving it a chance to recharge. 2- We don't actually know WHICH Mountain will cause the titanic to sink. We need it to be close to identify it. Oussama: Darn it... Ahmad: Ok, Zein and I can climb up that tower and watch for the mountain. You go have fun. Later, Zein saw the Mountain. Zein: AHMAD! THE MOUNTAIN! Ahmad: It's HERO Time! (jumps off Control Tower) Light fills Screen and Swampfire lands on the ground (Grey Matter Transformation Pose). Swampfire stands up and runs towards the Front. Swampfire passes behind a cop, coming out as Ultimate Swampfire. The Mountain was closer. Ahmad: Ultimate Swampfire! Ultimate Swampfire aimed at the Mountain. He Formed a Fire Ball, Five trees were burning Rings came out from the ground. blasts came from the Large Fireballs getting to the rings. The Rings started Shooting Large Blue Fire Flames. The Flames started Melting Mere Parts of the Mountain. Zein bursted in and started shooting Neuroshock at the Mountain. The Ship's Pilots were trying to turn the ship around. Crowds watched Zein and Ultimate Swampfire melting the Mountain. Zein and Ultimate Swampfire started sweating from the Effort. We see behind the Mountain, Ultimate Kevin! Kevin flew above the Mountain into sight. The Screen is cut in two halfes, Zein and Ahmad. Ultimate Swampfire and Zein: KEVIN?! Kevin used Ice Flames to refreeze the Mountain. In the Struggle of Beams, Ultimate Kevin used his tail to capture Zein to a wall, preventing him from helping. He liquifacted his Left Hand and used it to acid the trees. Ult. Swampfire Blasted at the Mountain. Crowds were starring in dissapointment. Kevin used Ice Breath and Water Blasts at Ult. Swampfire. In a big Explosion, Ahmad was unconscious in a crater. Crowds were shocked. Ultimate Kevin blasted himself towards the ship. The Crowds walked away. The Mountain hit the ship, destroying a part of it's bottom. Ultimate Kevin started walking towards Ahmad. A Newly freed Zein dashes at Kevin. Kevin caught him. Kevin absorbed him and threw him to the ground, then continued walking towards Ahmad. Kevin: Ahmad Omar Saati... Interesting Foe. At last, I did it! I defeated you! Now to finish you off! (uses all Powers to Blast at Ahmad) Metal Oussama ran in front of Kevin taking the blast. The Blast destroyed his Armor in 1 second, so he started absorbing it. All Hope was lost... Ahmad unconscious in a crater, Oussama taking a Hard Blast of Power and Zein powerless and half dead. One Question was: Is this The End? We zoom from the sky to the ship then to Zein. Zein opened his eyes, very weak. Zein hardly tried to transform, failing. A week Zein crawled to Ahmad's crater. Zein started to nudge Ahmad. Zein: (low Voice) Wake up. Wake Up. Ahmad, please. Meanwhile, A Glowing Oussama was in front of Kevin. Kevin: Wow! SOO MUCH ENERGY! Oussama: Stand back! (blasts at Kevin) Kevin: (absorbs Blast) Wow. (absorbs Oussama) Oussama started screaming. Kevin threw a powerless Oussama to the ground. Kevin came to finish Oussama off, but, A Fireball hit him. Heatblast: Kevin! Leave him alone! Kevin: Finally, A Match! Both of them charge at each other. Heatblast switches to Armordrillo before Impact. Armordrillo was able to hold Kevin off. Armordrillo: Oussama, Zein, Help the workers underground! Oussama: And you?! Armordrillo: (head held off my Kevin) Just go! Zein and Oussama ran in knocking on all found doors. Oussama and Zein: People! RUN! The Ship is sinking! RUN!!! Meanwhile, Ultimate Kevin striked Diamondhead sending him flying. Diamondhead held on the fences. Ultimate Kevin stepped on Diamondhead's Hands. Ultimate Kevin: YOU WILL DIE! (charges at Diamondhead) Diamondhead moved resulting in Kevin crashing into the water, affected by the Underwater fans. Diamondhead got up and transformed into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! (clones self) Echo Echoes filled the ship knocking on doors and yelling people to run. After Most People were at the Decks. Echo Echo reverted back. Ahmad: Wow. I really have a headache. Ultimate Kevin dashed at him. Ahmad transformed into cannonbolt and was dragged into a half sunk level. Kevin: You won't Escape! Cannonbolt: Oh yeah!? (switches) AmpFibian AmpFibian went intangible. Oussama and Zein were running in the hallways. AmpFibian came from the Ground. AmpFibian: Zein, Oussama, Go! I'll be ok! Oussama: Promise! AmpFibian: I'll join you later! I swear! Oussama and Zein ran way of the hallway. Kevin used his Sharp teeth to destroy the Wall and attack AmpFibian. AmpFibian went Intangible. Ultimate Kevin charged. Heatblast: (Shots a Fireball) Humungousaur! (uppercuts Kevin) Brainstorm! (electrocutes him) Four Arms! (kicks him) NRG! (blasts Kevin into A Wall) ...And if you need a superhero, he gets the Job Done! Meanwhile, Many People were trying to run off the decks. A Large Container nearly fell on Oussama, but Way Big caught it. Oussama: Ahmad! Way Big: I will try to help the People the best I could! (puts hand over water) Oussama, Absorb wood and catch some people with you! (Oussama nodded) Way Big clicked his Symbol. Ultimate Way Big Held the Titanic up high. It started to crack. Ultimate Way Big held it with both hands. UWB: You will NOT Sink in my presence! Ultimate Kevin broke out and got out of the titanic. Ultimate Kevin: NO! IT will! Ultimate Kevin shot a Super Blast of all Powers at Ulti. Way Big. Ulti. Way Big: Ah! Let go!! Ultimate Kevin grew and used his Diamond Arm to slash at the Ship. Ultimate Way Big: NOO! Stop! PLEASE! Ultimate Kevin shot fire burning most of the Ship. Ultimate Way Big: Lik (a meaning less Arabic Word) Stop! (lets Ship go and shoots Cosmic Ray At Kevin) Oussama: NOO! You did what he wants! The Ship fell making an impact of waves sinking several Lifeboats. The Ship started to sink rapidly. Ulti Way Big punched, Kicked, and dashed at Kevin. Kevin grabbed him and threw him up in the sky. Ulti. Way Big landed crushing several other Lifeboats. Zein: NOO!!! Stop it Already! (flies and clicks Ulti. Way Big's Symbol) Ahmad reverted back and fell in the Water. We see bubbles then sound and light Ahmad: Alien X! (slams Symbol) Ultimate Alien X (Ahmad 15)! The Voice Echoed highly. A Large Wave covered the Ocean. The Drowned People came out and were reputten in Lifeboats. Lifeboats were created for all Drowners. Ultimate Kevin was levitated high in Space. He was quickly dragged in super speed as a comet and fell in the Deep Deep underground. With a combination of Fire and Water, Ultimate Kevin was unconscious. Ultimate Alien X flew high in air. He recollect pieces of the titanic and lifeboasts were redragged. The Titanic was back to normal. The Titanic seemingly went in super speed and the sun set and raised very much very fast. Zein, Oussama and Ultimate Alien X were levitated and tleported in Ahmad's house. Ultimate Alien X was between them. The Water was still on them. Ultimate Alien X reverted back. Zein: Going back in time wasn't a good idea, Eh? Ahmad: Totally. Today was really harsh. Oussama: You call that today. The Three walked offscreen. THE END! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Titanic Duellers Villians *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *Clockwork *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Heatblast (x2) *Armordrillo *Diamondhead *AmpFibian *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Brainstorm *Four Arms *NRG *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Alien X *Ultimate Alien X (Ahmad 15) Trivia *It's Epic, Believe me. *Ahmad uses Ultimate Alien X. *JUST READ IT! Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad15